An organic optoelectronic device is a device that converts electrical energy into photoenergy, and vice versa.
An organic optoelectronic device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. One is a photoelectric device where excitons are generated by photoenergy, separated into electrons and holes, and are transferred to different electrodes to generate electrical energy, and the other is a light emitting device where a voltage or a current is supplied to an electrode to generate photoenergy from electrical energy.
Examples of the organic optoelectronic device may be an organic photoelectric device, an organic light emitting diode, an organic solar cell, and an organic photo conductor drum.
Of these, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) has recently drawn attention due to an increase in demand for flat panel displays. The organic light emitting diode is a device converting electrical energy into light by applying current to an organic light emitting material and has a structure in which an organic layer is disposed between an anode and a cathode.
Performance of the organic light emitting diode may be affected by characteristics of the organic layer and specifically, by characteristics of an organic material in the organic layer. Particularly, a high efficiency light emitting material is required to develop for a large-sized organic light emitting diode, and accordingly, a phosphorescent dopant is being widely used. However, the phosphorescent dopant should inevitably use for example a complex compound including a metal or a heavy metal such as iridium, platinum, copper, beryllium, or the like and costs high.